El amor se término
by mheryRIvera
Summary: Edward no regreso en Luna Nueva, Bella es convertida en vampiro gracias a Laurent, cinco años después ellos se rencuentran ¿que ara Edward ? ¿quien es el vampiro con el que Bella se va a casar ? ¿ su amor se habrá terminado ? No soy buena para los resumenes , pero entren porfa, tengan piedad es mi primer fic.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece yo solo juego con sus personajes aun qué deseó que Edward sea mío no lo es * carita triste*

Hoy veo mi pasado y mi presente juntos, ¿ pero que hacer ? ¿perdonar a los que me dañaron o seguir con mi odió hacía ellos ?

Ya nada es como antes, las cosas cambian y la vida no se detiene por nada ni por nadie.


	2. Chapter 2 nueva vida

**Disclaimer : Crepúsculo no me pertenece yo solo juego con sus personaje y aun que deseó que Edward sea mío desafortunadamente no lo es * carita triste***

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo esperó les guste, porfavor no se olviden de comentar es de gran inspiración para mí. Besos o/**

BPOV

Mi vida ha cambiado, yo he cambiado y ya nada es lo mismo desdé que él se fue, cinco años an pasado desde su abandonó mi vida se convirtió en un desastre, sin el me convertí en un zombie preocupando a todos los que realmente me querían, claro que todo cambio cuando me relacione más con Jacob pero el tambien me abandonó lo cuál me dolió mucho, así que en un arranque de locura decidí ir al prado estabá segura que allí escucharía a mi Edward, pero me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar a Laurent, sólo se burló de mi y me mordió

* Recuerdo*

- Edward te amo - se ti un dolor punzante en mi cuello sentí como el ardor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, Dios mio esto era horrible por favor que alguien me mate...

El tiempo a perdido su significado no se cuantos días han pasado pero poco a poco el ardor ha desaparecido. Abro mis ojos lentamente y lo que veo me sorprende mi vista ha mejorado mis movimientos son más rápidos incluso me levanté sin pensarlo- ¿ qué rayos ?

-tranquila es confuso al principio pero te acostumbradas- me gire para encarar al vampiro y automáticamente mi cuerpo adopto una posición de batalla y de mi pecho salio un gruñido involuntario vi como el vampiro alzaba las manos en modo conciliador

- Tranquila no te aré daño

- ¿quién eres ? Y ¿ que quier...- me Callé escuchar mi voz fue algo sorprendente había cambiado totalmente era cómo escuchar campanillas

- Mi nombre es Alexandro, Alexandro Henderson y te encontré tirada en un prado en forks cuándo te encontré tu transformación ya estaba avanzada así que decidi uidar de ti y cuándo despertaras tu decidirías qué hacer- Alexandro termino de hablar y yo solo podía ver lo guapo que era alto de tez blanca, cabello Rubió, mandíbula cuadrada y unos hermosos ojos dorados, Alexandro carraspeo - ho por Dios me atrapó viéndolo nada disimulada que vergüenza.

- Y ¿ como te llamas ? - preguntó con una sonrisita en sus labios

- me llamo ISabella Swan - respondió un poco nerviosa

- muy bien ISabella te explicaré lo que eres y necesitó que tengas la mente abierta

- no te preocupes se perfectamente lo que soy - Alexandro me miro sorprendido lo cuak me dio risa finalmente salio de su estado y rompió el silenció

- Pero ¿ cómo lo sabes ? Es imposibles no podemos revelar nuestro secretó a humanos - su tono de voz era de sorpresa

- bueno es una larga histórica pero lo resumire, me enamoré de un vampiro el me hizo creer que sentía lo mismo pero cuándo se aburrió de mi me dejó

- pero ¿que clase de idiota hace eso a una hermosa mujer cómo tú ? - su pregunta mr halagó pero igual me dio vergüenza, creo que Alexandro lo notó por qué cambió el tema - ho disculpa debes de estar sedienta.

Hasta ese momento no había notado el ardor en mi garganta.

* fin de recuerdo*

Desdé ése día Alexandro y yo viajamos juntos por todas parte primero como amigos y ahora como pareja somos una familia juntó con Clarissa y Mateo ellos son dos vampiros que en encontramos en Italia ambos eran unos neófitos no encargamos de enseñarle las reglas y somos una familia.

Hoy es nuestro primer día de clase en la universidad de Alaska y aun que e divertido hoy tengo el extraño presentimiento de que mi mundo se derrumbará.

**Hi ! Esperó les allá gustado soy nueva en esto y se que mi escritura no es la mejor pero trato de esforzarme, hagan saber sus opiniones que es lo que me ara seguir con la historia, por cierto si tienen alguna idea que aportar o una opinión critica insultó tomatasos todo es aceotable. Xoxo**

**MheryRivera**


	3. Chapter 3 el rencuentro

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece yo solo juego con sus personajes, * pero por las noches Edward es mío ... * cara de pervertida***

**Hola chicas :) es un gusto publicar nuevamente, gracias a todas las que agregaron está historia como favorita, y principalmente gracias "amaleja twihard" fuiste mi primer review por ello el capítulo de hoy va dedicado para ti * y tome en cuenta tu critica y arreglare mi error* Bueno no las distraigo mas aquí el siguiente capi.**

BPOV.

-Isabella baja ahora mismo si no quieres que yo suba y de bajé a patadas - el grito de Clary provenía de la sala y como está muy desesperada por que hoy es el orimer dia de clase hay que hacerle caso.

- ya voy - respondí muy natural y tranquila.

Mi hermana a veces * mas bien siempre * exagera las cosas como hoy es nuestro primer día de clases no quiere llegar tarde ya que dice "tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada triunfal" lo se, lo se suena tonto pero es mi hermanita y no quiero uno de sus berrinches nivel 6, la última ves que lo hizo nuestra casa término en llamas. Me mire en el espejo y definitivamente me gustó lo que vi, me veía fantástica usaba un pantalón ajustado con una blusa azúl muy pegada a mi cuerpo y como siempre hay frío me puse una chaqueta negra de cuero, bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Clary y a Mateo comiéndose

- que Ascó podrían tratar de no hacer eso aquí - dije tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- ¿ qué te pasa Izzy ? Que tu y Alexandro sean unos santurrones qué no les gusta disfrutar de la vida no significa que mi princesa y yo tengamos que hacer lo mismo - aveces Mateo podía ser un completó idiota con sus comentarios si sentido.

- ja bueno al parecer no recuerdas de la ves que nos encontraste a Alex y a mí en la cochera y yo estaba encima de el mientras...-

-Basta, Basta no necesitó que me recuerdes ese día - dijo con cara de quiero vomitar.

Justo cuando estaba muriendo de risa entro Alexandro y ne abrazó por la espalda y me daba un casto beso en los labios.

- ¿De qué me perdí? Y ¿ por qué Mateo tiene cara de enfermo? - preguntó cuando vio la cara de Mati.

- Por nada- aseguró Clary - ahora vámonos que are mí entrada triunfal.

Tardamos 15 minutos en llegar al instituto e hicimos la " entrada triunfal " primero entraron Alex y Mati en su Audi A2 verde y después Clary y yo en mi hermoso Ferrari rojo, la cara de los humanos era de lo mas graciosa, todos admiraban nuestrls autos pero lo mas gracioso fue verle las caras que pusieron cuándo salimos de nuestro carros.

- Creó que le romperé la cara a unos cuantos humanos- me susurro Alex mientras tomaba mi mano y mandaba miradas asesinas a todos los que me miraban.

Seguimos caminando hasta la oficina principal cuando escuche una voz que crei que jamás escucharía, y en ese momento me di cuenta que mi mundo estaba por derrumbarse.

**hey hola de nuevo :D se que es un poco corto pero tenía que dejarlo hasta ésa parte para dejarlas en suspenso, se que ya sospechan quien es pero mañana descubriran si tenían razón.**

** No se olviden de dejar un review son mi inspiración y les prometo que si dejan por lo menos 2 subiré hoy mismo el proximo capítulo...**

** MheryRivera.**


	4. Chapter 4 miedos

**Disclaimer : crepúsculo no me pertenece yo solo juego con sus personajes y aún que deseó que Edward sea mío no lo es.**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el otro capítulo esperó les gusté, por cierto abajo estoy regalando muñequitos de Jacob.**

BPOV

Esa voz, no creí escuchar esa voz otra ves y además ¿por qué ahora? ¿ por que habiendo tantos lugares tenían que venir aquí ?

- somos los Cullen y los Hale y hemos venido por nuestros horarios

Esa era la voz de Alice y me di cuenta que mi familia se puso tensa al escuchar sus apellidos asi que para demostrarles que ellos ya no me afectan y que no siento nada mas qué odió hacía cada uno de ellos asi que dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro y entré a la oficina seguida de ellos

- hola Marta - saludé a la secretaria ella me sonrió, los Cullen se giraron y al verme sus caras se transformaron, y pude ver diferentes emociones en sus caras, sorpresa, alegría, culpa, cariño y ¿ dolor ?

- Bella - susurraron todos ellos al mismo tiempo

- Marta ¿ podrias darnos nuestros horarios ? - preguntó Alex muy cerio

- claro aquí esta - dijo y nos dio una carpeta.

-Hola Bella, que alegría verte de nuevo - dijo Alice al parecer muy contenta

- ¿ se conocen ?- pregunto marta

- si/no - respondimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo

- ¿ si o no ?- dijo marta con cara de no comprendo nada.

- claro que no Marta - respondí muy natural - Son unos desconocidos, no tengo mas familia ni amigos ademas de ellos- dije señalando a mi familia, pude notar que los Cullen me veían con tristeza * genial solo falta que se hagan las victimas *

-bueno Marta nosotros nos vamos fue un gusto saludarte.

- muy bien chicos los veo luego - salimos de la oficina y nos alejamos lo suficiente para que los Cullen no nos escucharan.

Así que nos paramos y use mi escudó mental para proteger sus pensamientos- ya mencioné que mi escudó es como una esponja que absorbe los dones que yo quiera*

- ¿ cómo te sientes Izzy ?- me pregunto Clary muy preocupada

- tranquilo chicos estoy bien - les asegure para calmarlos aun que en el fondo me sentía fatal.

- ¿ Qué hacen aqui ?- se preguntó Mateo

- ellos también cambian de hogar - le respondí

- Hay que mantenerlos alejados de Izzy - dijo Alex

- no te preocupes amor, no creó que les interese hablarme después de todo ellos me abandonaron - sentí un pequeño dolor en el corazón al recordar eso, a pesar de que ya han pasado cinco años sigue doliendo.

-tal vez lo intenten - sugirió clary

- en ese casó los ignoraremos - respondí

- espera vienen hacia nosotros.

Los Cullen se acercaron y todos se veían muy guapos, mi memoria no les había hecho justicia.

- Bella ¿podemos hablar? - pregunto Alice

- No

- por favor Bella tienes que escucharnos- suplicó Emmet

- no hay nada de que hablar - les respondí de la manera mas fria y me di la vuelta seguida de mi familia, pero alguien me tomo del brazo

- No te puedes ir sin escucharnos - me sorprendió su acción y el tono con el que dirigió a mi

- ¿ qué diablos te pasa Edward ?- dije mientras me quitaba su mano de mi brazo como si su tacto me quemara - ¿crees que puedes abandonarme y luego obligarme a escucharte cuándo se te de la gana ? Pues sabes algo estas muy equivocado.

- Bella yo lo siento - me dijo con expresión triste - pero por favor escucha lo que te go que decirte

- Izzy si quieres nos vamos - me dijo Alex muy preocupado y su cara me hizo tomar un decisión, si realmente quiero dejarlos atrás tengo que liberarme de está carga.

- muy bien hablaremos, pero no ahora ¿ok? No es el lugar ni el momento - la cara de los Cullen se iluminó

- claro pero ¿ donde ? - preguntó Alice mientras intentaba esconder un sonrisa

- pues en su casa, ni de loca dejó que entren a mí casa- todos hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar mis palabras incluso Rosalie

Después de ponernos desacuerdo para llegar a su casa todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases, pero Alexandro y yo nos tomamos un rato para estar a sola y nos fuimos al bosque y estuvimos allí un rato abrazados hasta que el rompió el silenció.

- pequeña ¿ como te sientes ? - preguntó y en su cara pude ver la preocupación y ¿ miedo ?

- es difícil verlos después de tanto tiempo pero es sólo la sorpresa y el miedo de que vuelvan a hacerme daño- dije mirándolo a los ojos y dándole un beso en los labios

- tengo miedo princesa - su confección me sorprendió y ver la tristeza en sus ojos me partió el corazón

- miedo - susurré tratando de entender el por qué

- si Bella miedo - me respondió muy triste - miedo a que te dañen, miedo a verte sufrir y - guardó silencio como debatiéndose en decirme algo pero finalmente habló - pero sobretodo miedo a perderte - escuchar esa confección me hizo sentir más segura para hablar con los Cullen y así liberarme de ése odió y poder entregarme completamente a Alexandro

jamás escuchame bien - tome su cara entre mis manos - jamás me perderás, te amó a ti y nadie ni los Cullen podrán alejarme de ti.

- ¿ segura ? - preguntó - recuerda que sentías algo muy fuerte por el idiota de Edward.

- tu lo has dicho sentía, ahora te amo solo a ti - me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me beso

- te amo princesa - me dijo con un brilló especial en sus ojos

- yo también te amo mi fortachon.

Continuamos besándonos primero suave y lento pero poco a poco el besó fue subiendo de intencidad, Alex me recostó sobre el pasto mientras me besaba el cuello y yo soltaba gemidos, pero reacciono cuándo comenzó a quitarme la blusa

- espera - dije alejándolo de mi.

- ¿ qué ? ¿ por qué ? - preguntó confundido

- en primera por que tenemos que entrar a clases y además estamos muy cerca de el instituto

- ok tienes razón pero me tienes qué recompensar en la noche - me dijo mientras me besaba en él cuello.

Regresamos al instituto y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase ya qué yo estudió medicina y el psicología

- nos vemos en el almuerzo preciosa - me dijo y luego me daba un beso de despedida en ese momento escuche una voz a mis espaldas

- suelta o te parto la cara - el tono de su voz era sombrío

- Edward ¿ que te pasa ?

**Hola o/ como prometí si había 2 review en el capítulo pasado subía hoy un nuevo caoi, y realmente esperó les gusté, por cierto lo hice más grande por que no se si pueda actualizar mañana todo depende de como me sienta mañana.**

**Bueno esperó sus críticas y sugerencias.**

**~ MheryRivera**


	5. Chapter 5 el amor se término

**Disclaimer : crepúsculo no me pertenece todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la señora Meyer, solo la trama y Alexandro son de mi propiedad.**

**¡Hola chicas! Que gusto saludarlas, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia y creó qué sería importante decir qué yo personalmente me imaginó a mi querido Alexandro como Liam Hensworth * para las que no lo conoscan el es el hermanó menor de Chris Hensworth "thor" también pueden identificarlo como Gale de Los Juegos del hambre * y ya aclarado ese punto las dejó leer.**

**Abajo estoy regalando muñequitos de Jasper.**

BPOV

-Sueltala o te parto la cara - pero ¿ qué rayos ? Y a éste ¿ qué le pasa ?

- Edward ¿ que te pasa ? - y éste vampiro ¿ es bipolar o está loco ?

- pasa qué éste idiota - me dijo mirando a mi Alexandro con odió - se está tomando mucha libertades contigo ¿ quien se cree para besarte asi ?- me cuestionó

- Pues me creó su amigo , su protector y SU novio- Alexandro me tomo por la cintura de forma posesiva - y mi pregunta es ¿ quién te crees tu para reclamar algún derecho sobré ella ?

- su novio - Edward parecía buscarle sentido a la palabra novio - no imposible, Bella dime que es mentirá , dile a él que está equivocado

- lo siento por ti pero él esta mas que en lo cierto

- ¿ cómo te atreves a reclamar cuándo tu fuiste quién la dejó abandonada - lo encaró Alex y para evitar una pelea coloqué una mano en el hombro de Alexandro gestó que claramente lo calmo

- Tú no sabes nada de mis motivos.

- tienes razón no se nada de que pasó por tu cabeza para abandonarla pero lo que si se es qué no dejare que la dañes nuevamente

- yo jamás la dañaria - Edward parecía querer matar a Alexandro

- que equivocado éstas - le dije muy fría - ya me dañaste una vez hace cinco años así qué no vengas aquí a dartelas del hombre perfecto.

- Isabella tenemos que hablar

- lo sé pero no aquí, ya que no es el lugar ni el momento- dije señalando a la pequeña multitud de alumnos que se formó a nuestro alrededor

- a solas - me pidió con ojos llenos de tristeza

- no dejaré que estes a solas con ella - amenazó Alexandro.

- deja de hablar por ella

- basta los dos - medió grité - en primera, nadie habla o decide por mí y en segunda Edward no hablaremos a solas Alexandro es mi pareja y el tiene todo el derecho a escuchar lo que tengas que decir

Después de esa pequeña charla Alexandro se fue a su clase de psicología y Yo entré a mi salón y desafortunadamente Edward estaba en la misma clase pero lo peor de todo es que compartimos asientos y en toda la clase sentí su mirada sobré mi claro que lo ignoré olimpicamente, claro que es Edward y no se rinde ta fácilmente.

- Bella tenemos que hablar - me susurro a velocidad vampírica para que nadie más escuchará

- Edward basta, se que tenemos que hablar pero no en privado

- Por favor tenemos mucho que aclarar

- no hay nada que aclarar ¿ ok ? - traté de ser lo más fría que pude aun que en el fondo esto me afecta más de lo qué creía - ya no te amo y ya no me interesa estar serca de ustedes, todo el amor que sentí por ustedes se convirtió en odió y repulsión - cada palabra que pronunciaba no sólo me dolía a mí si no que al parecer afectaba a Edward más de lo qué creí.

- no es así Bella, tu no nos odias tu sólo éstas muy dolida y enojada por lo que te hicimos pero detrás de esa máscara de dureza que muestras se encuentra nuestra Bella dulce y que tanto me amaba

- no te equivoques Cullen ya no te amo

- eso lo veremos - fue lo último que dijo y el restó de las clases pasaron sin ningún percance, llegó la hora del almuerzo y cómo era de esperar mi muy querida hermanita quería hacer su "entrada triunfal"

- listos chicos recuerden a mi señal entramos todos al mismo tiempo - esperamos a que todos estuvieran dentro para entrar y justó al hacerlo todos se quedaron callados al vernos * ja ésos humanos tontos * después de que los chicos compraran el almuerzo nos sentamos en las mesas las cueles eran para 10 personas y cómo nosotros sólo somos cuatro adivinen quién se hacerco

- hola - dijo Alice con voz cantarina - me preguntaba si ¿ nos permitirían sentarnos aquí ? - preguntó con su mirada de gatito de sherk

- No - se apresuró a contestar Clary

- ¿ por qué no ?- quiso saber la duende

- por qué no y ya - dijo Mateo muy cerio por primera vez

- por favor - suplicó la duende - además no conocemos a nadie a demás de ustedes

- y ¿ desdé cuándo les interesa eso ? - pregunte de forma dura

- desde hoy - respondió cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- tu decides Izzy - me dijo Alexandro

- está bien sientense, de todas maneras los voy a ignorar

Alice le hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que se hacercaran, todos los Cullen se sentaron

- hola Bella - me dijeron todos ellos

- quiero aclarar qué acepte que se sentaran solo para callar a Alice- al parecer mi comentario solo les causó risa - por lo tanto no quiero que me hablen en todo lo que duré el almuerzo, hablaremos solo cuándo yo quiera ¿ entendido ?

- ¿ qué paso Belly-bells? - preguntó Emmet - ¿ acaso no te da gustó vernos hermanita?

- en primera no me llames así que no me gusta, en segunda NO, no me da gusto verlos y en tercera no me llames hermanita que eso no te importó hace cinco años- me dolió hablarle así al osó pero no puedo dejar qué entren nuevamente en mi vida

- Bella lo siento - dijo el oso, después de eso nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio que rompió Mateo

- Izzy ¿ que esperas ?-

- ¿ para qué ? - pregunte sin entender

- pues quiero comer - vi de reojo a los Cullen y pude ver sus caras de desconcierto

- a eso ya esta - use mi don de humanidad para qué Todos en mi familia pudieran comer comida humana

- cómo funciona tu don Bella - preguntó Jasper con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos

- ¿no les quedó claro la parte de no me hablen? -

- lo siento - se disculpo Jasper

- Izzy cariño me tengo que ir - me sorprendió pues Alexandro jamás se va sin decirme por qué

- a donde vas

-no seas curiosa es una sorpresa- se apresuró a besarme y a salir lo más rápido que pudo, no me dio tiempo a preguntar más

- bueno que raro - menciono Clary y noté que ella sabía algo

- muy bien habla - le dije

- no, por favor dejate sorprender - cuándo le pensaba contestar un grito ahogado me distrajo era Alice

- y luego ése grito fue acompañado por uno de Edward

- Alice , ¿ qué pasa ? ¿ qué viste ? - Jasper parecía muy preocupado

- Edward eres un idiota - fue lo único qué respondió Alice y Edward parecía muerto y en sus ojos solo vi dolor

Y a esos ¿ qué les pasa ? - me susurro Clary

- no sé , ni me importa- dije y los Cullen me vieron dolidos - vamos chicos

Nos levantamos y salimos de la cafetería pero me pregunto ¿ qué vio Alice para reaccionar de ésa forma ?.

**hola otra ves, aquí están sus muñequitos de Jasper * no le digan a Alice que los estoy regalando que me mata***

** Esperó les gusté el capítulo ¿ qué habrá visto Alice ? ¿ a dónde fue Alexandro ? Y la más importante ¿ qué pienza hacer Edward ? Pues lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

** Antes de irme quiero agradecer a " Glory Cullen" " marieisahale" por sus comentarios igual gracias a las que comentan y no dejan nombres y muchas gracias a " Maleja twihard" por comentar en todos los capítulos, tus comentarios me alegran el día, todos los comentarios son mi inspiración.**

** Recuerden qué cualquier critica, sugerencia, o tomataso dejenlo en un Review.**

**~ MheryRivera.**


	6. Chapter 6 nada es lo qué parece

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece todo lo qué reconozcan es propiedad de la señora Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo esperó lo disfruten, nos leemos a bajo.**

* * *

NARRADOR POV.

Los Cullen vieron como la vampiresa de cabellos color chocolate se alejaba de la cafetería, ellos la extrañaban y tenían la seguridad de que la recuperarían pues ella es su hermana y no podían perderla, no otra vez.

Isabella se fue con su familia aun preocupada por lo que Alice vio en su visión, despejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza ella los odia y eso no cambiaría, se aseguró aun que en el fondo ella sabía qué no era así.

- Alice ¿ que viste ?- preguntó el vampiro Rubió preocupado por la actitud de su compañera.

- ¿ estamos en peligro ? - exigió saber la vampiresa Rubia

- no estamos en peligro Rosalie - respondió el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos - no es nada de eso

- ¿ entonces que pasa ?- Emmet se sentía impotente al no saber que Le pasaba a sus hermanos

- es Bella - respondió Alice entré sollozos mientras se abrazaba a su esposo

- ¿ qué le va a pasar ?- Emmet Por primera vez estaba cerio púes algo le pasaría a su hermanita.

- ella - Edward tomo un suspiro innecesario, pero el se sintió ahogarse - ella se va a casar

Los Cullen se quedaron callados, sopesando la noticia

- y eso ¿ cómo nos afecta ? - pregunto de forma indiferente la rubia, lo cuál le molesto al vampiro de cabellos cobrizos ¿ cómo no se da cuenta de cómo le afecta a él ?

- la amo y la perdere si ella se casa con otro - tal respuesta indignó a Rosalie no podía creer el descaro de su hermanó.

- pues eso no te importo cuando la dejaste hace cinco años

- Rosalie no digas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir - la reprendió Alice sabiendo lo que pasaría.

- No Alice el tiene que escuchar la verdad - el enojo de Rosalie era más qué avidente

- ¿ decirme qué ? - le reto su hermano

- decirte qué dejes de hacerte la víctima

- tu ¿ crees que me estoy haciendo la victima ?- Edward sonrió amargamente -¿ no te das cuenta cuánto la necesitó ?

- Edward basta ya - le grito la rubia - no puedes abandonarla por cinco años y luego querer recuperarla cuándo ella a hecho su vida y si ella se va a casar es por tu culpa recuerda que TÚ eras el que quería que ella fuera feliz sin ti

A él le dolieron las palabras de Rosalie, sabia que en el fondo ella tenía la razón pero era demasiado egoísta para aceptarlo

- una vez la perdí y no pienso perderla de nuevo.

Rosalie se sentía indignada pero a ella ¿ qué más le daba ? Total la desición de hermanó no le afecta en nada.

- cómo quieras es tu vida - y así dieron por terminada su conversación

- no dejare que Bella se casé, no sin antes luchar por su amor

- ¿ cuál es tu plan hermano ? - pregunto Alice

- mi plan es...

isabella se fue con sus hermanos al patio trasero de el instituto y se sentaron en el pasto

- Izzy ¿ éstas bien ? - Clary estaba muy preocupada por su hermanita

- sabes que cuentas con nosotros - apoyo Mateo

- gracias chicos - les respondió Isabella a su familia - es sólo la sorpresa de tenerlos aquí y es increíble qué quieran hablarme después de abandonarme por cinco años

- lo sabemos Izzy y nosotros estaremos siempre a tu lado - la vampiresa les dedico una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- y recuerda que Alexandro tambien te apoya - al escuchar ese nombre una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Izzy sin duda el solo escuchar el nombre de su amado le alegraba el dia y si de algo está segura es que lo ama con todas sus fuerzas.

- hablando de él - Izzy sonrió - ¿ que es lo que piensa hacer ?

- por favor Izzy dejate sorprender - le pidió Clary, isabella asintio pues en el fondo realmente quería ser sorprendida

- sólo recuerda qué pase lo que pase te apoyamos en todo

- lo se chicos gracias - Isabella sonrio y les dio un abrazo y un beso a cada uno

- chicas hay que ir a clases.

Isabella y sus hermanos se dirigieron a sus clases correspondientes, cuándo ella llegó a su salón ya esperaba ver a Edward allí así qué sólo suspiro y se dirigio a su lugar que era al lado de el.

Edward al verla no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa y sexy que se veía con su ropa, no la habló en lo qué iniciaba la clase ya que no quería qué ella se sintiera presionada.

Las clase transcurrio sin ninguna novedad hasta que se escuchó un anunció de la dirección.

" buenos días alumnos, les informó que se solicita la presencia de la señorita Isabella Swan en la cancha del estadio de basquetbool y al resto del alumnado en las gradas del estadio en éste momento"

Isabella estaba desconsertada ¿ para qué la quieren en la cancha ? ¿ que es lo que estaba pasando? Esperó a que todos salieran para irse.

Edward se sintió morir pues el ya sospechaba lo qué pasaría y él no se podía permitir quedarse de brazos cruzados, cuándo vio qué su Bella se levantó para irse la tomo del brazo.

Ella se sorprendió al sentir una corriente eléctrica justo cuando Edward la tomó de la mano, ésa corriente eléctrica la sorprendió hace mucho qué no sentía esa sensación tan reconfortante pero inmediatamente alejó su mano de la de el

-¿ qué quieres Edward ?

- tenemos que hablar

- lo sé pero no ahora tengo que ir a ver que pasa

- no vayas - suplicó el de cabellos cobrizos

- lo siento pero no tengo nada que hacer contigo

- por favor - suplicó Edward con el dolor reflejado en su voz

Isabella se sintió mal de saber que de alguna manera le estaba causando daño al qué un día considero el amor de su vida, era como si su dolor le afectará más de lo que ella imaginaba.

- lo siento Edward pero me voy

Se giró para dirigirse a la puerta pero Edward ya le estaba obstruyendo la salida

- Hasta a un lado Edward

- NO - dijo de modo muy firme y la tomo por la cintura - primero tenemos que hablar

Ella quiso protestar pero al abrir su boca los labios de Edward chocaron con los suyos en un besó apasionado y lleno de desesperación

Isabella se quiso resistir no podía permitir qué pasará algo entre ellos, ella ya no lo amaba - o eso es lo que creía - se quiso alejar pero el la tenía sujeta muy firme y no la dejaba alejarse de su agarré , su mente le decía que estaba mal pero su cuerpo no le respondía al final se rindió y correspondió el besó con tal intensidad qué quedaron pegados a la pared.

Edward al sentir su rendición la solto para que ella lo besara libremente y en el fondo se sentía el hombre más feliz pues ella aun sentia algo por el.

El beso subió de intensidad ambos soltaban pequeños gemidos de plaser, sentían que su piel ardia la sercania entre ellos no era suficiente no de la manera que ellos querían, ella enredo sus dedos en el cabello desordenado de el cobrizo, el la alzó mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de él , la ropa les estorbaba ya nada importaba para ellos ni el tiempo ni el lugar ni - Alexandro - el nombre llego tan rápido qué la sorprendio y aventó a Edward lejos de ella - ¿ como era posible que ella hiciera algo asi ?

-No , no, no - se repetía ella una y otra vez- ¿ por que Edward ? ¿ por que me haces esto ? - preguntó la vampiresa llena de culpa

- tu aún me amas Bella y lo sabes

- No Edward, NO - ella lo miraba con odió y amargura - lo que paso no fue nada

- ¿ qué no fue nada ?- repitió él al borde del enojo

- NADA

- correspondiste el beso - protesto el

- si bueno - ella comenzó a reír - ¿ que esperabas ? El sexo es una debilidad que tengo

- me besaste por que me amas

- No , te bese por qué me tomaste por sorpresa y besas muy bien aun que Alexandro lo hace mejor

Edward no podía creer las cosas que escuchaba de la boca de su ángel, así que hizo la última pregunta

- ¿ tu...no me quieres ? - hizo la misma pregunta que ella hace cinco años

-No - respondió ella y sus ojos eran duros y sin muestra de duda

- pues no te creó - protestó el

- pues creé lo qué quieras - ella salió de el salon y el dolor en su corazón se hizo cada vez mas grande.

Edward se quedo parado sin creer lo que escuchó

- no - se dijo internamente - ella me ama lo se.

Isabella se alejó y ya en lejos de todos se derrumbo dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libres en su rostro

¿ como pudiste Isabella ? ¿ como? - la culpa era terrible ella era la peor persona del mundo - ¿ como se lo diré a Alexandro ? - él que tanto la amaba y ella le hace eso era lo único que pensaba, recordó que tenía que ir a la cancha así que uso su don de belleza para que no se notara que estaba llorando.

Corrió a velocidad vampírica y se detuvo a una distancia prudente para qué no la vieran, entró a la cancha la cual estaba llena de alumnos y flores, frente a ella apareció Alexandro con un traje negro que lo hacia ver guapisimo.

Alexandro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un brilló especial se reflejaba en sus ojos, la cancha estaba llena de flores y globos, al entrar por la puerta los niños del orfanato al que Isabella acudía a cuidar y leer a los niños, ellos sostenían una pancarta que decía.

ISABELLA SWAN TE AMO MÁS QUÉ A MI VIDA

¿ ACEPTARIAS SER MI ESPOSA ?

Todos guardaron silenció mientras Alexandro se acercaba y se arrodillaba ante ella con una caja de terciopelo negro

- Isabella Swan desde que te conocí supe lo maravillosa que eras y que eras la persona más especial de mi vida, contigo aprendí a amar y a disfrutar de la vida y hoy ante ellos te doy estas flores y globos, no te entregó mi corazón por que ése ya lo tienes- sonrió de forma dulce y continuo - ¿ aceptarias ser mi esposa ?

isabella estaba emocionada no sabía que responder todo era tan lindó, alzó sus ojos y vio cómo unos ojos dorados llenos de dolor la observaban, luego vio a Alexandro recordó su momento de debilidad y tomo su desicion.

- Yo...

**chan, chan, chan, chan **

**Hola o/ ¿ que tal les gustó? Esperó que sí lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y a peticion hice éste Capi más largó para que lo disfruten.**

**Esperó sus comentarios y sus impresiones sobré lo que hizo Bella ¿ aceptara ? ¿ le dira la verdad a Alexandro ? Ustedes que opinan, esperó sus comentarios y sugerencias y recuerden que aceptó comentarios y sugerencias besos.**

**Y muchas gracias a marieisahale, glory Cullen, maiteprincees ( con respecto a tu pregunta Bella no odia a los Cullen, ella cree que si pero solo esta enojada por que TODOS la abandonaron sin despedirce y eso le dolió pues los consideraba su familia ) gracias a la lectoras silenciosas y las que dejan come tarios pero no dejan sus nombre y gracias a maleja Twihard encerio tus comentarios me alegran el dia.**

**Todas son parte de mi inspiracion.**

**~MheryRivera.**


	7. Chapter 7 decir la verdad

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece todo lo que reconoscan es de la señora Meyer, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.**

**hey hola chicas...** **regresado con un nuevo capi de mi historia, realmente esperó les guste, y alfin tendrán la tan esperada respuesta de Bella.**

**Narrador Pov.**

-Yo - la castaña estaba totalmente confundida pero sabía cuál era su respuesta y ahora más que nunca su decisión era más firme.

- Yo aceptó - Alexandro se quedó quieto y pensando en lo qué el amor de su vida respondió.

-¿qué?- sonrió y la luz en sus ojos era más fuerte.

- aceptó - repitió nuevamente la castaña, Alexandro la tomo en sus brazos y le dio vueltas y su alegría era más qué notoria.

Se escucharon los aplausos y gritos de sus compañeros mientras en el fondo de las gradas un vampiro cobrizo estaba más que triste y decidido a impedir a toda costa su boda, ella era suya y nadie cambiaría eso.

El salió de ese lugar no soportaba ver a su ángel en brazos de otros, sus hermanos salieron detrás de él pues nadie se sentía bien viendo cómo su hermanó sufría tanto - aún que fuera culpa de el-

- Edward hermano ¿ estas bien ?

- no Alice no estoy bien Yo debería él, yo debería estar por casarme con ella yo y nadie más- sus gritos asustaron de sierto modo a sus hermanos

- recuerda que tenemos un plan

- lo sé- respondio entré dientes - por eso no e ido a arracarle la cabeza a ese imbesil.

- el imbesil que hace feliz a Bella - murmuró Rosalie ganándose la mirada fulminante de sus hermanos.

- ya hablamos de eso Rosalie

- si, si lo sé - la rubia le restó importancia a sus hermanos

- entonces ¿ la buscaremos ?

- claro que sí- sonrió de forma un poco maligna el cobrizo - la encontráremos y Bella sera mía

- hermanó ¿ éstas seguro ? - Jasper podía sentir sus emociones y eran una mescla de dolor y maldad

- no e estado más seguro.

Después de aceptar casarse con Alexandro y que los felicitaran todos regresaron a clase, todos menos Bella y su familia los cuáles se dirigieron al patio trasero de la universidad

- ¿ entonces esto era lo qué me ocultaban ? - cuestionó la castala con una sonrisa en sus labios

- asi es hermanita - la sonrisa de Clary y Mateo era sincera

- ¿ qué no te gusto ? - Clary estaba incluso más emocionada que la misma Bella

- claro que sí, y se los agradezco chicos son muy lindos

- de nada - respondieron al mismo tiempo

- Clary hay que irnos - dijo Mateo moviendo sus cejas

Clary y Mateo se fueron dejando a Bella y Alexandro sólos, ellos estaban abrazados y él jugaba con su cabello.

-¿princesa?

- si

- hay algo ¿ qué quieras decirme ?- Bella se tensó

- ¿por qué lo dices?- la castaña se debatía internamente, debía decirle

- te conozco y sé que algo me ocultas - en esos momentos ella odiaba que el la conociera tan bien

- Alexandro yo lo siento

- ¿ por qué ?

- por que no te merezco, yo no soy digna de ti

- ¿ éstas loca ?

- no, dejame continuar - el solo asintió y guardó silenció - te preguntaste el ¿ por qué tarde en llegar a la cancha ?.

Alexandro asintió esperando a qué ella continuará, Bella tomó un respiro y esperando no arrepentirce le conto toda la verdad a su prometido o tal vez Fututo ex-novio

- Edward me detuvo y me suplicó hablar con el yo no acepte pero cuándo quise salir el se interpuso y me beso - ella guardó silenció y vio la cara de Alexandro, pero el no mostraba reacción alguna - y yo le correspondi el beso pero luego pensé en ti y me arrepenti

- lo besaste - susurro Alexandro

- si y lo siento tanto , yo...yo no quería pero no pude controlarme

- ¿ lo amas ?

- te amo más a ti - respondió viéndolo a los ojos, el silenció entré ellos era muy incómodo pasaron algunos minutos pero ella los sintió cómo si fueran horas

- por favor di algo- suplicó la castaña y Alexandro levantó la mirada y en un movimiento qué ni Ella pudo ver el la tomo del cuello y la besó, era un beso lleno de pasión y exigente muy exigente.

Ella se dejó llevar y trato de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por él, después de un rato se separaron y el pego sus frentes.

- ¿ me amas ?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados

- más que a nada

- entonces no hay nada más que decir- el volvió a besarla pero esta vez más lento y disfrutando de ese momento

- ¿ me perdonas ?

- no tengo nada que perdonar princesa, tu me amas y es lo unico qué interesa.

Isabella y Alexandro se quedaron en ese lugar todo el día hablando de la organización de la boda sonreían y se besaban cada cinco minutos ambos disfrutaban estar serca el uno del otro, pero tenian que irse asi que se dirigieron al estacionamiento dónde ya los esperaban los Cullen y Clary con Mateo.

- ¿ ya nos vamos ?

- si- dijo Alice y pudo notar su mirada triste

Todos subieron a sus autos y salieron del instituto Bella los siguio hasta llegar a la casa delos Cullen la cuál como era de esperar se encontraba en el fondo del bosque.

Estacionaron sus autos y salieron, Isabella no sabía cómo sería ver nuevamente a Esme y ha Carlisle, ellos entraron a la mansión y en las escaleras se encontraba Esme

-Bella - susurro y su cara era de total sorpresa- ho Bella que gustó verte de nuevo

Esme la abrazó, abrazo que Bella respondió un poco forzada

- ¿ pero que haces aquí? No es que no me de gusto verte pero ¿ cómo es posible ?

- a eso e venido a explicar por qué soy vampira

- en ése casó adelante sientense

Todos se dirigieron a los sillones y tomaron asinto

- y bien ¿ qué quieren saber ? - pregunto la castaña

- ¿ que pasó después de que nos fuimos?

**hola otra vez chicas :D lo sé algo cortó pero estoy algo bloqueada no se como seguir la historia la aspiración no llega y subí éste capi hoy por que no quería dejarlas con las ganas de saber la respuesta de Bella.**

**Hoy no pongo nombres para agradecer sus comentarios pero subí el capi a escondidas estoy castigada y no puedo tomar la compu.**

**Pero ggracias a todas las que leen y comentan son muy lindas y apreció su apoyo encerio Gracias.**

**Bueno Me voy por qué estoy viendo luna lueva... o/**

**Xoxox **

**~MheryRivera.**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿ me perdonas ?

**Disclainer: crepúsculo no me pertenece todo lo que reconozcan es de la señora Meyer, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.**

**Hola hermosas o/ he regresado con un nuevo capítulo y bueno espero les guste mucho, pues solo actualizo por ustedes.**

pov narrador

Isabella suspiro ante tal pregunta, pues al fin se liberaría de tanto odio que sentía por los Cullen.

- Primero quiero aclarar que si acepte hablar con ustedes fue por mi, se que suena egoísta pero es la verdad, todo este tiempo les he guardado rencor pero creó que ya es tiempo de dejar mi pasado atrás y enfocarme en mi presente.

Los cullen tenían la misma expresión de culpa en sus rostros pero quién más sufria era Jasper quién sentía las emociones de todos pero además tenía que lidiar con su culpa

- Bella sabemos que te fallamos y realmente esperamos ganarnos tu perdon.- Alice sonaba sincera y los demás Cullen sólo asintieron

- Lo se y disculpen mi actitud de la mañana pero fue difícil verlos después de tanto tiempo

- disculpa que te interrumpa Bella, pero yo necesito hablar

- claro Jasper

Jasper asintió y tomó un pequeño suspiro innecesario pero de alguna forma tenia qué liberarse de esa sensación de ahogó que sentía.

- te quiero pedir perdón por todo el daño que te hice, se que nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no fuera tan débil y toda esta situación es mi responsabilidad

- no Jasper, no quiero que te culpes eso fue un accidente y na había nada que hacer, creeme las cosas pasan por algo y muchas veces son para mejorar

- lo se y perdoname

- no hay nada que perdonar- Bella sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Jasper- además mi vida es mejor después de lo que paso y en lugar de culparte te agradesco lo que pasó.

Jasper sintió un gran alivió al escuchar las palabras de Bella él sintió que se liberaba de una gran carga

- gracias por tus palabras Bella - Esme le sonrió de modo maternal - ¿ pero dinos que pasó cuándo nos fuimos de Forks ?

Isabella le contó todo a los Cullen sin omitir un sólo detalle y sus reacciones eran las esperadas desde culpa cuándo supieron de su estado de zombie, reproche por lo de las motos y dolor por la transformación.

-Maldito - gruño Edward - lo voy a matar

- No, no lo aras - Bella parecía aburrida de la reacción de el Cobrizo

-¿por que no?

- por que ya esta muerto - los Cullen tenían los ojos como platós y su asombró era muy notorio.

- ¿ tu lo mataste ?

- no la manada de la Push lo hizo por mí

- ¿ la manada ? ¿ de que hablas ?

- de los chicos de la Push, ellos son Lobos, al parecer sus genes se alteran con la llegada de vampiros.

- eso explica por que no podía verte

- Bella ¿ nos personas por todo el daño que le hicimos a tu corazón? - los Cullen estaba a la espera de la respuesta de su querida Bella

- no hay nada que perdonar, Jamas los odié solo me decepcionaron- Bella sonrió y continuo - pero los sigo considerando mi familia .

Un suspiro de alivió se escapó de la boca de todos los Cullen lo cuál hizo reir a Bella Mateo y Clary sonrieron mientras Alexandro se sentia Feliz de qué su Ángel se sintiera tan feliz no importa la razón

- ¿ Bella te importaría si hablamos ? - el cobrizo hablo después de estar callado por un largo rato

- yo - la castaña miro en dirección a Alexandro el cuál asintió y le sinrio - está bien vamos al Bosque.

Edward y Bella se dirigieron al bosque y se estuvieron a una distancia prudente para que nadie los escuchará.

-bien hablemos

- Bella, perdoname se que fui un patán por besarte a la fuerza se que el error más grande en mi vida fue dejarte abandonada en ese bosque pero te juró que creí que te protegía y me doy cuenta que te hice mas daño que bien.- Edward parecía sinceró y Bella notó el arrepentimiento en su mirada pero también pudo ver el destelló de otra emocion que no supo distinguir.

- Edward yo

- se que no merezco tu perdón pero no puedo vivir en éste mundo sabiendo que tu me odias

- yo no te odió Edward, me decepcionaste.

- lo se mi ángel y anheló tu perdón, ¿ algún día podras perdonar todo el daño que le hice a tu amor ?

- te perdonó - la mirada de el cobrizo era de asombró

- ¿ me perdonas ? - Edward aun no se creía esa noticias

- te perdonó por qué aún que sufrí con tu partida te agradezco que te fueras por que por eso estoy con Alexandro.

- si bueno eso me lo reprocho cada día

- Edward por favor yo amo a Alexandro

- lo se y si es tu felicidad lo entiendo.

- gracias - Bella le sonrió y le tendió la mano - ¿ amigos ?

- amigos - el cobrizo sonrio pero su mirada no llegó a sus ojos, se acercó a Bella y la abrazo - ¿ no puedo luchar ?

- no, preferiría que no lo hicieras

- muy bien recuerda que cuentas conmigo y que te amo - Edward sonrió y beso su frente

- también te amo - susurro la castaña - pero ahora Alexandro es mi vida y mi razón de ser - Edward suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa torcida

- hay que regresar - Edward sonreía pero algo en su mirada hacía que Bella se sintiera insegura.

Regresaron a la mansión Cullen y todos los esperaban ambas familias decidieron ser amigos y tanto las mujeres Cullen como la hermana de Bella decidieron ayudar con la boda, mientras los hombres Cullen se llevaban de maravilla con Mateo y Alexandro pero aun existía la tensión entré Edward y el futuro esposó.

Asi pasaron dos meses y todos estaban felices y muy unidos pero un miembro de la familia ocultaba algo que cambiaría la vida de todos y que sería la causa de mucha desdicha.

Alexandro decidió salir a cazar sólo pues Bella estaba ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y los demás ya habían cazado así que decidió ir sólo pero no muy lejos ya qud no soportaba estar lejos de su amor.

La felicidad lo invadía totalmente ya que por fin se uniría de todas las formas a su ángel, el estaba consentrado cuándo sintió el olor de un vampiro, pero no era cualquier olor.

El lo conocía perfectamente ya que compartió muchas cosas con ella, el miro a su alrededor y detras de el la vio ta hermosa y malvada cómo siempre.

- ¿ TU ? ¿ qué haces aquí ?- la sorpresa se sentía hasta e el aire.

- hola mi amor - la vampiresa sonrió y Alexandro se quedó en shock.

- ¿ qué haces aquí ?

- regresé por ti mi amor y no me iré hasta que estés a mi lado.

**Chan chan chan chan ! Jaja que tal ¿ les gustó? les soy sincera a mí en lo personla no me convenció mucho he estado un poco bloqueada pero los subí por ustedes además viene la parte interesante de la historia.**

**¿ quién creen que es esa vampira ? ¿ que piensa hacer Alexandro ? Bueno lo sabran en el próximo capítulo, así que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias ... :D**

**Las quiero chicas.**

**Xoxox**

**~MheryRivera.**


	9. Chapter 9 y ¿ ahora que?

_**Hola mis hermosas lectoras REGRESÉ, se que me desaparecí por más de un mes y les contaré la verdad. Cuándo tienes un exnovio acosador-psicopata que amenaza con matarte bueno no puedes estar publicando tus historias, se que probablemente no me crean :'( pero es la verdd se los juró por mi amor a Crepúsculo *y lo amo mas qué a mi vida* bueno y sin más por el momento aquí está el capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de la gran Stephenie Meyer yo sólo juego con sus personajes.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: y ¿ahora que?

POV BELLA

Cuándo crees que tú vida no puede estar mejor siempre hay algo que lo arruina todo y simplemente tu felicidad es cosa del pasado.

En éste momento me encuentro al fondo de mi habitación, llorando por el hombre que me regreso las ganas de vivir, el mismo hombre que me las quitó. ¿ qué pasó con su amor ? No lo se y realmente me duele saber que ése amor ya no existe.

*RECUERDO*

Dios tengo que decidir que vestido usaré para la fiesta de compromiso de mañana el morado con escote de corazón o el rojo sangre. La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, estoy tan distraída que no lo note

- Alexandro, amor que bueno que llegaste- la mirada de Alexandro me preocupo, era una mezcla de dolor, culpa y seguridad. Su mirada me provocó un extraño nudo en la garganta- Alex ¿ estas bien ?

- Isabella tenemos qué hablar. - ¿Isabella? El tono con él que se dirigió a mi era preocupante. Algo está mal el jamás me dice Isabella.

- Por supuesto. Te escuchó.

El asintió, tomó una bocanada de aire - que por supuesto no necesitaba- y me dedicó una mirada triste.

- Isabella nosotros no.. - no continuó pero un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Alexandro me vio con culpa y por fin término su frase- Nosotros no vamos a nos casaremos.

Sus palabras me tomaron completamente desprevenida. Se qué escuche perfectamente sus palabras pero mi mente vampírica no encontraba el significado de sus palabras. ¿ A qué se refería ? ¿pospondremos la boda?

- ¿a qué te refieres? - mi voz sonó débil y llena de dolor.

- a lo que escuchaste, no habrá boda. ¿entiendes? No me casaré contigo.

- pe..pero ¿por qué?- mi tono era desesperado * diablos arruinó mi intento por parecer despreocupada *

- por qué yo no te amo.

Y zas fue como un golpe a mi estomago. Claro que nadie me golpeo, pero las palabras de Alexandro fueron un terrible golpe. Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como campanillas. Me Apoyé en la pared para no caer he intenté disimular mi dolor, así que use uno de mis dones para esconder el dolor de mis ojos y automáticamente coloqué una mascara de indiferencia en mi rostro. Era un mecanismo de defensa.

- se qué te estoy lastimando- continuó con tono cansado- pero tenías que saber la verdad, ayer en el bosque encontré a Caroline Parmel, ella era mi novia pero nos alejamos por un error, así que ayer hablamos y me di cuenta que la amó mas qué nunca y era un error continuar con la farza sobre nosotros.

-¿farsa? - sus palabras dolían, era un dolor insoportable ¿ como podía decirlo con tanta naturalidad ?- deja que entienda, ¿lo nuestro fue mentirá?

- si, bueno no, no del todo.

- entonces ¿ qué fue mentirá ?

- mira, cuándo te conocí sentí un gran cariño hacía ti, pero sólo eso, cuándo nos hicimos pareja fue por que estabas muy mal por lo que quise consolarte y cómo creí que ya no estaría con Caroline, púes te usé como distracción.

- distracción- sopese sus palabras - desconocida, amiga, novia, prometida, error, farsa y distracción.

-¿ qué ?- Alexandro tenía cara de WTF

- Es la lista de palabras que usó para entender tu retorcida mente.- le escupi las palabras en la cara y pareció que le afectaron pero se recuperó rápidamente.

- Izzy se qué te duele pero...

-No.- le interrumpi rápidamente consciente de las mentiras que saldrán de mi boca- no me duele.

La cara de sorpresa de Alexandro casi me hace sonreír *ahora me toca desquitarme.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿no te duele lo que dije?

- sí me duele, no lo negare, pero por otras razones. Me duele que esto terminará así, sabes podíamos evitarlo. ¿entiendes?

-no.- respondió rápidamente

- me refiero a que, tú no me amas y yo tampoco así que no hay problema- vi como le dolían mis palabras pero se recupero.

- entonces ¿ tu no me amas ?- cuestionó

-No, si te amara jamás hubiera besado a Edward

- púes que buena mentirosa resultaste- me respondió en tono mordaz, lo cuál me hizo sentir triunfal.

- lo mismo pienso de ti mi querido Alex.

- ¿por que aceptaste casarte?

Yo tenía muy clara mis razones para casarme con el. POR AMOR. Pero claro no le podía decir eso, tenía que continuar con mi farsa, aún que mi muerto corazón se hiciera pedazos con cada palabra.

- por compromiso, me hubiera sentido fatal por avergonzarte al no aceptar tu " romántica propuesta"

- púes que amable de tu parte, pero no tienes por que fingir se acabo.

- lo sé - respondí con falso entusiasmo- ¿ no es fantástico? Por fin estaremos con los que amamos .

- si es fantástico- respondió Alexandro distraído- me llevaré mis cosas, me iré de viaje con caroline y volveré en un mes.

- ok, suerte en tu viaje.-

- Gracias.

* Fin de Recuerdo.*

Ya después de un mes exactamente sus palabras aún duelen, hoy por fin regresan y aún no me recuperó, se que debía continuar con mi vida pero lo amó más de lo qué debería. Desdé que él se fue no salí de mi habitación ni para casar, se que eso es peligroso ya que si no tengo fuerzas y al tener tantos dones mi cuerpo se humaniza, y si no recuperó fuerzas pronto el veneno me mataría por ser humana, estar debiel y no tener sangre en el cuerpo.

-Izzy ¿puedo pasar?.

- claro Clary, adelanté.

Clary y Mateo entraron a mi habitación, ambos tenían cara de preocupación y supe qué por fin están aquí.

- ellos ya llegaron ¿cierto?

- así es- respondió Clary.

-bueno es una suerte que use mis dones para bloquear los sonidos- Sonreí pero sin alegría. Y ¿Edward?

- él está abajo esperando, para ir a cazar.

-¿quieres que vaya por él?- se ofreció Mateo.

- no, iré yo.

Me levanté de la silla dónde me encontraba y me observé en el espejo. Me veía fatal tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, mi aspecto era terrible, parecía muy humana y lucía débil.

- me veo horrible- comenté para mi misma.

- no más de lo normal.- bromeó Mateo provocando un sonrisa de mi parte.

- usa tu don de belleza- sugirió Clary, yo asenti.

Me concentre, y a pesar de parecer humana me veía hermosa, pero mi cara aun lucía demacrada asi que use una ilusión para parecer normal.

- listó ¿ mejor ?

- mejor- respondieron Clary y Mateo

Bajamos a la sala y nos encontramos con la feliz pareja recién llegada. Verlos tan felices y enamorados proboco una punzada de dolor en mi corazón.

-hola chicos ¿ como están? - pregunte con una falsa sonrisa, y ver a Caroline fue peor de lo que creí era rubia y hermosa y sus ojos eran rojos como los de - no puede ser- Alexandro. Él me sonrió y un destello de amor se asomó por sus ojos, pero desaparecio justó cuándo caroline le tomaba la mano- que raro - pense para mis adentros.

-hola Isabella- respondió ella con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro

-Hola - saludó friamente Alexandro.

-¿ donde esta Edward?- pregunte para irme rápido de ese lugar.

- lo siento, está en el patio trasero voy por el- Clary se fue en busca de Edward.

No pude evitar ver a la feliz pareja se que no debía pero no podía evitarlo. Note que había algo raro en la forma en que ella lo miraba, era como si el fuera una posición y el hombre que ama, pero había algo más era ¿control?. No pude continuar con mis observación ya qe Clary y Edward llegaron.

- hola hermosa- saludó Edward, y de reojo vi cómo Alexandro se tensaba * ja duele ¿verdad?*

- hola Edward- dije sonriendo como tonta

Note que Edward estaba tenso y ¿nervioso?, supongo que era por la presencia de Alexandro y su novia.

- ¿ nos vamos ?

- si, pero quiero presentarte a Caroline Parmel, ella es la- me atragante con la palabra era más difícil de lo que creí.

-ella es mi novia- dijo aAlexandro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward y Caroline estrecharon sus manos y me pareció ver cierta complicidad entre ellos, rápidamente despeje ésa idea era imposible.

Edward y yo nos marchamos para ir de caza nos alejamos mucho de Alaska púes yo no quería regresar pronto a casa y ver a la hermosa pareja. Después de cazar y alimentarme más de lo debido me senté al lado de Edward, el sonrio y me abrazo, ese gestó fue de lo mas reconfortante. Estuvimos así por un largó tiempo hasta que el rompió el silenció.

- ¿quieres hablar de lo qué te pasa?- preguntó atentó a mi reacción.

- creó que me haría mucho bien.

Le conte todo lo qué paso con Alexandro cada una de sus palabras y gestos, la cara de Edward paso del semblante tranquilo a una mueca de dolor y enojó.

- es un idota lo voy a matar.

- no, no merece la pena

- tienes razón- concedió Edward, se tomó el puente de la nariz y sonrio- además ahora tengo una oportunidad contigo.

- Edward- me prepare me talmente para lo qué diría.

- no Bella, dejame hablar.- me interrumpio y dio un suspiro- se que no quieres hablar de esto, pero necesitó que me escuches. Sabes que yo te amó más que a nada en este mundo y tu dolor es mi dolor, se que aun te duele lo de ése imbesil pero quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, eres el ser más maravilloso del mundo y mereces darte una oportunidad de salir adelanté y yo se que si me das la oportunidad saldremos juntos de ésta terrible situación.

Sus palabras eran muy lindas pero soy un ser rotó y el merece algo mejor.

- yo no puedo Edward estoy rota y no merezco la pena.

- no digas eso Bella, y si es así te pido me dejes arreglarte.

¿que hago? ¿ me doy una oportunidad o me enfrascó en mi dolor? Alexandro está haciendo su vida, yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero yo no amo a Edward ¿ o si ? Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo.

- besame

-¿ que?. - su cara reflejaba la sorpresa que mis palabras le provocó.

- besame como la última ves que lo hiciste, solo deea forma tomaré mi decisión.

La admosfera entre nosotros cambió, Edward se acerco poco a poco tomó mi cara entre sus manos, me miró a los ojos intensamente y me besó, con amor, pasión y anhelo. Mis labios ardían ante su contactó y un anheló casi absurdo se apoderó de mi. Edward enroscó una de sus manos en mi cabello y con la otra me aferraba más a él. Deje de besarle y mirandonos a los ojos preguntó.

-¿cual es tu respuestas?.

Y se que cualquiera de mis respuesta cambiaria todo.

- yo...

* * *

**chachachachan... ok hermosas hasta aquí el capi esperó les allá guatado lo hice con cariño para ustedes :D y bueno ya saben si les gustó o lo odiaron expresenlo en un mensajito que nada les cuesta.**

**Ha y estoy abierta a comentarios y sugerencias, porfis perdonen mi mala ortografía.**


	10. Chapter 10 La verdad siempre sale a la l

_**hola ¿como están las lectoras mas hermosas ? Espero que muy bien, ok aquí está él capítulo que han estado esperando, espero y les guste mucho.**_

_**Se qué tarde un poquito en actualizar pero tenía muchas tareas, me faltaba inspiración y púes estoy deprimida por qué hace 5 Días termine de leer el tercer libro de la saga Divergente y la verdad el final me mato, no les contaré pero si les dire que tienen que leer esa saga y que ustedes también amaran y odiaran a Veronica Roth..!**_

**_Ok bueno les diré algo muy importante aún no saquen sus conclusiones sobre lo que está pasando con Edward por qué se llevaran muchas sorpresas. Sin más aquí esta el capi._**

**_Disclaimer: todo lo qué reconozcan es de la señora Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con sus personajes._**

**_Pov_**_ Bella._

soy la peor persona de éste planeta, aún no me perdono el aceptar a Edward aún sabiendo que no lo amo o tal vez no como antes y ok lo aceptó aún siento esa extraña corriente eléctrica cuando me toca pero no con la misma intensidad, lo e reflexionado y se qué lo que siento por él es un gran cariño él fue al primer hombre al qué amé, él le dio un nuevo significado a mi vida, pero todo eso no es suficiente y cuando lo beso no son sus labios los qué deseó.

Edward me ama, Alexandro me cambió por su amada Caroline, ¿qué más opción tengo? Aceptar el amor qué Edward me está ofreciendo a cambió de nada más que darle la oportunidad de amarlo un poco o revolcarme en mi dolor y llorar por ése vampiro qué ya no me ama, se qué aún me queda la opción de no jugar con Edward y dejarlo continuar una vida sin mí mientras que yo buscó la forma de salir adelante aceptando una vida sola pero sin dañar a nadie. Pero lo aceptó soy egoísta por naturaleza y no me resigno a pasar una existencia sola por ello cuando Edward me ofreció una salida la acepte sin dudar.

- - hay que decirle a mi familia.- exclamó Edward más qué emocionado.- estoy seguro que se alegraran por nosotros.

- claro.- dije con falso entuciasmo.- pero creó que sería mejor decirle a ambas familias al mismo tiempo.

- cómo tu lo desees mi Bella.

Sus labios rosaron los mios en un beso suave y lleno de amor, su beso hizo más que confirmar lo egoísta que soy. Lo minimo que puedo hacer por él es corresponder de buena forma su amor. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y no puedo evitar imaginar qué eran los labios de Alexandro los qué me besaban, despeje rápidamente ese pensamiento para consentrarme en los labios de Edward.

No puedo evitar compararlos, los de Alexandro son suaves y dulces en cambió los de Edward son suaves pero con un sabor extraño un poco salados, los de Alexandro se amoldan a los míos cómo uno sólo, los de Edward buscan su lugar, tratando de amoldarse buscando una mejor posición. No puedo continuar con el beso es tan... tan malo que no lo soportó por más tiempo, me alejo lentamente para que no se de cuenta de lo que me pasa.

- hay qué decirle a nuestras familias.

- no sé, se me ocurre que podemos hacer algo mejor.

La insinuación de Edward casi me hace reír, es obvio que él no ha tenido ninguna clase de contacto sexual y el qué quiera que yo lo quite la virginidad es de lo más gracioso, es cómo si los papales se invirtieran.

- es muy pronto, y aún no estoy del todo bien es un poco difícil.

- sí, lo sé, perdoname no se, bueno si pero.- ver a Edward tartamudear es delo más divertido, pues su ojos se abren mucho y su boca se abre mucho.- lo que quiero decir es que me disculpes me deje llevar por el momento, pero si llegará a pasar quiero que sea de lo más especial.

- no te preocupes, te entiedo mejor de lo que crees, recuerda que yo me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos muy menudo.

- pero en ese entonces eras humana, era normal, en cambio yo soy un vampiro maduro y en vez de eso parezco un adolescente caliente.

- aún lo eres, te recuerdo que tendras diecisiete eternamente.

- ok, ok lo qué digas.- me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas y continuó.- ahora hay que irnos, hablare con Alice para que reúna a la familia, aún que a éstas alturas probablemente ya lo sepa todo.

- te equivocas.- dije rápidamente.- recuerda qué tengo muchos dones y uno de ellos es qué puedo bloquear cualquier don, sin importar si es físico, mental o como el de Alice y Jasper. Por eso jamás me vieron en sus viciones.

- ho claro, eso explica muchas cosas, entonces ella también se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Después de que Edward hablará con Alice rápidamente nos pusimos em marchar para regresar a nuestras casas, el camino fue rápido púes Edward no paraba de decir cosas lindas y hacer preguntas sobre mi vida, respondí a todas sus dudas usando uno de mis dones para proyectar las respuestas.

Cuándo llegamos a mi casa todos estaban reunido, incluyendo a Caroline con mi, que diga su Alexandro. Edward no cabía de felicidad quiso tomar mi mano cuando entramos pero le mentalmente le dije qué no púes sería muy obvió. Bloqueé el don de Jasper púes si notaba la felicidad de Edward se daria cuenta muy rápido.

- Hola chicos.- rápidamente Esme se acercó a nosotros para saludarnos, desdé que perdone a los Cullen e tratado de que nuestra relación sea cómo antes por lo qué no rechazo el abrazo de Esme- tu suegra- me grita mi subconsciente.

- hola esme.- digo y noto la mirada inquisitiva de Clary.

- ¿para que nos citaron?- preguntaron Clary y Alice al mismo tiempo.

Antes de responder miré a los vampiros que había en la habitación, Emmet tenía una gran sonrisa infantil en su cara - obviamente ya sospecha algo.- Rosalie estaba igual de hermosa que siempre pero ahora en su cara no había el desprecio de antes, ahora me sonreía de forma cálida, Jasper estaba algo cerio y la duda se reflejaba en su rostro - supongo que por que no puede sentirnos.- también parecía algo abrumado por lo que use uno de mis dones para bloquear su don y darle algo de tranquilidad, me sonrió más relajado y como es obvio su don se copió automáticamente pero lo bloqueé púes es muy dificil lidiar con tantos sentimientos. Alice me sonreía pero note que estaba sería y levemente enojada, Carlisle y Esme tenían sonrisas calídas en sus caras, Clary estaba feliz es obvio que ella ya sabia lo que estaba pasando, Mateo sólo dedico una sonrisa de apoyo y por último Caroline y Alexandro, ella de veía con indiferencia pero note una chispa de malicia en su cara y por último él, me miraba de forma intensa intentando decirme algo, su expresión me desconcertó pero rápidamente cambió y ahora me miraba frío.

Tome un respiro y por fin me decidí a hablar.

- tenemos que darles una noticia muy importante- todos me miraban atentamente.

- ¿ estas embarazada hermanita ?.- Emmet y Mateo hicieron la misma pregunta, lo cual fue muy gracioso pues se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Emmet/ Mateo.- Clary y Rosalie golperon a mis hermanitos en la cabeza y ellos solo hicieron un puchero infantil, por lo que toda la familia comenzó a reír.

- No- Edward no podía disimular su risa.- no esta embarazada, eso sería imposible.

- no del todo.- todos me miraron con la duda en su cara- ok, si puedo quedar embarazada es uno de mis dones, pero ya basta ese no es él tema.

- entonces dinos cuál es.- Alice no estaba acostumbrada a no estar al tanto de las cosas por lo que le desespera tener que esperar cómo los ddemás

- ok, hoy después de cazar Edward me pidió una oportunidad para ser pareja nuevamente y acepte, por lo qué ahora somos novios y ambas familias seran cómo una sola.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, después la casa estalló en felicitaciones y abrazos, todos estaban felices y emocionados, todos menos Alice y esto no me lo esperaba Alexandro.

- en hora buena Bella, me da gusto que regreses a la familia.

- gracias Esme.

- felicidades Bella.

- te agradezco Carlisle.

- al fin seras oficialmente mi hermanita.- Emmet me envolvió en un abrazó de oso típico de él.

- bajala Emmy, la quiero felicitar.

Rosalie también me abrazo y su abrazo se sentía bien, me da gusto que al fin me acepte.

-Ho Izzy no sabes como me alegro de que decidas seguir adelante.- Clary es el ser mas compasivo y desinteresado que conozco y se que siempre contare con ella.

- izzy.- Mateo Sonreí dulcemente y saber que contaba con el apoyo de mis hermanos me reconfortaba.- me alegro mucho por ti, sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado hermanita y tú.- dijo señalando a Edward- más te vale cuidar de mi hermanita por que si la haces sufrir nuevamente te voy a matar de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Todos guardaron silenció ante la amenaza pero rápidamente todo regresó a la normalidad, vi a Alice y me sorprendio que no fuera la primera en felicitarme, su postura era sería, triste y dolida

- Alice ¿no, nos vas a felicitar?

- no Bella, no sere parte de está mentirá, todo esto esta mal, esto no es como debería serlo, ya no sere parte de este engaño.

- ¿a qué te refieres Alice?

- no te lo puedo decir, o por lo menos aún no, dame tiempo.

Su cara de súplica y dolor me hicieron no insistir más, se que ella sabe lo que hace.

- Alice, calamte y no hagas tonterías.- noté la amenaza implisita en las palabras de Edward.

- tu eres el que hace tonterías.- la mira acusadora de Alice me hizo sospechar de Edward, algo raro está pasando y al parecer Alice no esta contenta con ello. Averiguare lo que pasa.- y te juro que tu y ella seran descubiertos.

¿ ella ? ¿ de que hablan ? Y ¿ de que serán descubiertos ? No te que la mirada de Alice se dirigió a Caroline por un pequeño momento pero eso me bastó para saber que tanto Edward como Caroline hicieron algo y ese algo me afecta. No puedo sacar la verdad ahora pero lo haré tarde o temprano.

- Alice calma, no arruines éste momento por favor.

- está bien Esme.

- Bella no lo hagas.

Su voz, esa súplica, Alexandro me habló y era cómo si estuviera de nuevo con el viejo Alex. Lo mire y en sus ojos pude distinguir dolor, tanto Caroline cómo Edward lo miraban incrédulo, Alexandro no pareció notarlo.

- ¿qué no haga qué?

- no lo aceptes por favor.- casi puedo tocar el dolor con él que me mira.- no confíes en él, el solo busca

- Alexandro calla - grito Carolina y parecía cómo si intentara callarlo con la mirada.

- NO CAROLINE.- grito un muy enojado Alex.- CALLA TÚ SABES QUE HAGO ESTO POR QUÉ...

-¿ por qué Alexandro?- exigí

Giro y me vio intentando expresar algo con su mirada, todo esto es de lo más extraño, hace un mes me dejo y ahora me pide que no confíe en Edward, la mirada de odio qué le dedica a Caroline no hace más qué confirmar que algo esta mal con ella.

- no puedes confiar en él por que.- Caroline se apresuró a tocar su mano y la expresión de Alex cambió ahora luce más distante es otro y más calmado dice.- por qué ya te abandonó una vez, pero olvidalo la verdad es tu vida y no me incumbe.

Noté cómo Alice se veía indignada por la respuesta, ella estaba esperando otra cosa. Lo más extraño es que cada vez que Caroline toca a Alexandro él se vuelve más frío y parece otro es cómo si - ho por dios claro ella tiene cierto poder sobre Alexandro- ella lo tiene bajó un don, por eso Alexandro se comporta así, él no dejo de amarme, eso es lo que me quería decir y ella lo evito, lo peor es que Edward esta involucrado, no puedo actuar ahora, no se que don tiene y no quiero arriesgar a mi me queda más remedió que fingir indiferencia hasta descubrir que pasa.

- gracias por tu preocupación pero tienes razón no te metas.

La sonrisa de Edward y la perra esa me confirmo qué si se lo creyeron, bien primera fase completada.

Los Cullen se fueron, Alice fue la ultima en despedirse no sin antes entregarme una nota.

- nos vemos luego hermosa.- Edward me beso y solo sentí ganas de patearlo, pero solo Sonreí y espere a qué se largara.

-Me voy a mi habitación

- ok Izzy pero tenemos qué hablar.

- si Clary, pero mañana.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y ve la nota.

" nos vamos mañana en el bosque, lleva a tus hermanos necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Se que suena raro pero de esto depende tu destinl.

-A"

Bien Alice sabe algo sobre lo que esta pasando, se que no es nada bueno, se que todo lo qué hay entre Alexandro y Caroline es un truco de ella, y tengo que salvarlo. No sé como no me di cuenta antes, lo nuestro sí es amor, soy una idiota ¿como pude desconfiar de su amor?.

Mañana será otro día ahora tengo que pensar en algún plan y ya se qué es lo que voy a hacer.

...,...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° POV A...°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Esto es una miarda, tengo que salir de aquí, maldita Caroline, maldito Edward, malditos los dos, por ellos estoy en este callejon sin salida.

El día que vi nuevamente a Caroline, hablamos me pidió qué la dejará regresar a mi vida.

*Recuerdo *

- por favor Alex regresa a mi lado, se que aún me amas y ho te amo a ti.

Caroline intento tocar mi mano pero instintivamente retrocedí, no cconfió en ella, se que su don para meterce en la mente de las personas funciona con solo tocar a un vampiro o humano.

- no Caroline, tu fuiste quien me dejó por ese vampiro al que si no mal recuerdo decías amar.

- se que fui una estupida al dejarte por James hace un siglo, pero regrese por ti, por qué te amo.

- regresaste por que él te dejo por victoria.

-¿como sabes de victoria?

- sólo lo se ok, mira Caroline no puedo regresar contigo por qué no te amo, ahora estoy con una vampira muy especial, se qué lo nuestro fue lindo realmente creí amarte pero sólo estaba deslumbrado.

- nadie te amará cómo yo Alexandro.

El rostro de Caroline era de completo enojó se que estoy siendo duro pero tenho qué alejarla de mi ella es muy peligrosa.

- en eso tienes razón, Isabella si me ama de verdad, se que esto es duro para ti pero la amo más que a mi propia vida, desde qué la conocí suoe qué ella era la mujer correcta, me ama sinceramente y el solo pesar qué no estaré a su lado me mata, no puedo dejarla por qué mi sed de ella y de su amor es más grande que mi sed de sangre, lo uúnico que necesito para ser feliz es ella y no quiero ni puedo estar lejos ella.

- eso es una lástima- su sonrisa era malvada incluso demente.

- estas loca, mantente alejada de mi ok.

- si no vienes conmigo ahora tu Isabella va a sufrir.

- alejate de ella.- esta loca si piensa qué la dejare cerca de mi ángel.- si le haces algo yo mismo te matare.

- no seré yo quien la va a lastimar.

-¿ que dices ?

- no sere yo.- me sonrio con malicia y me atacó intente esquivarla, pero alguien más me atacó, dejandome inmóvil.

- gracias Edward.- ¿Edward? Ese maldito.- bien cómo ya se conocen evitó las presentaciones

- maldito, sueltame- quise liberarme pero él me tenía bien sujeto- eres un cobarde

- sólo estoy quitando de en medio lo qué me impide tener a mi Bella.

- imbesil ella no te ama, te olvido hace mucho, si realmente la amarás la dejarias ser feliz.

- ella era feliz a mi lado y lo será otra vez ahora que tú regreses con tu amor eterno.

- bien Alex es hora del show.- Caroline se acercó lista para entrar en mi mente y controlarme.- últimas palabras antes de ser mio..

- no te amo, cada vez que me beses recuerda que en el fondo mi verdadero yo te odia y sólo ama a una mujer al verdadero amor de mí vida a mi Bella, y cada vez que ella te bese Edward estará pensando en mi, si te acepta sera por despechó pero nunca más por amor.

Después de eso caí en esta oscuridad, soy consciente de lo que Caroline hace con mi cuerpo, he sufrido con mi ángel, cada palabra que Caroline me obligó a decirle fueron muy dolorosas, todo en mi esta destruido el ver cómo mi Bella sufrió con mis palabras me hicieron querer morir, pero nada se comparo al sufrimiento que sentí cuando me dijo que no me amaba y que se acostó con el maldito de Edward, se que fue mentira pero el solo pensar qué mis palabras provocaron qué me mintiera de esa forma me hace sentir débil he infeliz.

Hoy cuándo anunció qué está con ése maldito provocó una terrible punsada de dolor, pude libererme por un momento para advertIr a mi ángel pero Caroline pudo intervenir antes de decir la verdad.

Por ahora lo único de lo que me he enterado es qué su don sólo funciona por cierto tiempo, tengo que esperar a que éste débil y buscar la salida de mi propia mente.

**_ok chicas hasta aquí él capítulo de hoy, esperó les guste, fue alhl difícil escribir el pov Alex pero queria sacarlas de duda estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar y cada día esto se pondra más interesante, esperó sus comentarios ya saben si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto también comente..._**

**_Ok se les quiere chicas y encerio comenten porfa es mjy importante que me den sus opiniones así sabre si debo seguir o si debo dejar la historia._**

**_~MheryRivera._**


	11. Chapter 11 la verdad siempre se sabe

_**Hola hermosas, aquí un y nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran en día, son maravillosas chicas.**_

_** Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece yo solo juego con sus personajes.**_

pov Bella.

Esa noche, la pase pensando en lo estúpida que fui al no darme cuenta de la verdad, mi Alexandro, no lo perderé no otra vez, nuestro amor es único, sin él mi vida ya no tendrá sentido.

No se que le pasó a Edward, pero nada justifica su comportamiento, averiguare lo qué pasa, él no es él Edward qué conocí.

Ya era hora de ver a Alice, así que me bañe y cambié de ropa, me puse unos vaqueros negros muy ajustados, una blusa azúl oscuro, tacones de diez centímetros y una chaqueta negra.

Use uno de mis dones para hablar mentalmente con Clary y Mateo.

*Chicos ¿ están listos? Ya es hora de ir dónde Alice *

* si hermanita, listos,*

* ok Mateo, los veo en el garage*

Baje rápidamente, Caroline y Alexandro estaban en el living de la casa abrazados. El solo verlos así me hizo sentir enojada, esa maldita perra solo tiene el cuerpo de mi Alex pero estoy segura que su amor por mi esta intacto. Me trage mi enojo y los saludé de la forma más hamable y falsa que pude.

- hola chicos, bonito día.

- mis días siempre son lindos al lado de mi Caroline.- aquellas palabras ayer me habrían dolido mucho, pero hoy solo me hicieron enojar más.

- si, cuándo estas al lado de la persona que te ama.

- ¿ vas a salir querida Isabella ?

- si, mi querida Caroline- no pude evitar mi tono despectivo- saldre con mis hermanos.

- vaya, creí que irías a ver a tu novio.

- eso sera más tarde. Bueno bye.

- adiós Bella.

Me fui al garage, dónde mis hermanos ya me esperaban, en sus caras se veía la preocupación y la duda.

- les contare todo en el camino.

- entonces vamonos ya- contesto Clary.

Subimos a mi hermoso Ferrari, salimos a toda velocidad, cuándo estuvimos a una distancia prudente hable.

- Bien chicos, les contare lo que pasa.

- ¿esto tiene que ver con Alexandro?- cuestiono Clary.

- Izzy ese imbesil solo dice tonterías, ignora sus comentarios.- Mateo estaba enojado, mis hermanos ya no confiaban en Alexandro, no los culpo pero, no quiero que el enojo dañe sus juicios.

- si, tiene que ver con él pero por favor escuchen, ayer me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

- bueno, dinos ya.

- Clary, Mateo creo qué Alex esta bajo una especie de trance, ayer note que entre Caroline y Edward hay cierta complicidad, no son jucios tontos ni apresurados, observen cómo se miran, además, la reacción apresurada de Alexandro fue muy rara, pero también noté qué el brillo de sus ojos y su tono de voz cambio cuándo Caroline lo toca, es cómo si con el conto ella lo controlara.

- por Dios Bella, - exclamó Clary- ¿ te has escuchado ?

- perdoname Izzy pero creó que tus ganas de recuperar a Alexandro te hace ver cosas qué no son.- dijo Mateo

- no creí qué dijeran eso- sentí una punzada de dolor ante las reacciones de mis hermanos- pero se lo qué vi, además es muy raro que Alice no este feliz, ¿recuerdan su reacción? Ella sabe algo y por ello me citó

- tal vez, es otra cosa, no saques conclusiones.- Clary no me creé, eso duele.

- chicos, estoy segura de lo que vi y averiguare la verdad.

Después de la conversación, no hablaron más, el silencio era de lo más incómodo pero ninguno dijo nada.

- llegamos.- dijo Bella.

Se bajaron del auto y buscaron a Alice, cuándo la encontraron ella les sonrió, junto ha Alice estaban Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, todos estaban cerios.

- me alegro de que hayas venido- exclamó Alice- lo que voy a decir es algo que te va a cambiar la vida.

- te escucho Alice- respondí- yo sospecho algo pero necesito saber si lo que me vas a decir es lo que sospecho.

- Bella, perdoname por favor, pero el día que Alexandro te propuso matrimonio Edward planeó averiguar parte del pasado de Alexandro, cuando consiguió la información descubrió qué Alexandro tenía una pareja, decidió ir a buscarla para traerla de regresó, él me dijo que tal vez cuando Alexandro la viera nuevamente decidía dejarte, él solo te queria de regreso, Bella mi hermano se dejó llevar por las ganas de recuperate.

- púes su plan función- respondió mordaz Mateo- Alexandro dejo a mi hermanita.

- eso no es todo Mateo- Alice suspiró- cuándo Edward la encontro descubrió qué el don de Caroline es el de entrar a la mente de las personas y cambiarles la realidad, cuándo ella te toca se apodera de tu mente.

- esa maldita perra - grite - lo sabía, ayer me di cuenta, mi Alexandro logro liberse por un momento y ella lo atrapo nuevamente. ¿ por qué lo hizo Edward?

- Bella, se qué mi hermano no se porto bien pero él te ama, se dejo llevar.- Jasper intentaba calamar mi enojo.

- eso no lo justifica, el me dejo, él tiene la culpa.- el enojo me controlaba, pero había algo más ellos lo sabían- ustedes, ustedes lo sabían, ¿como pudieron prestarse a esa mentira ? Son iguales a Edward.

- nosotros solo queríamos recuperarte, no..no sabíamos qué Edward haría todo eso.

- son unos malditos- grito Mateo- no les basto dejarla una vez, ahora qué es feliz le arrebatan a él hombre que ama.

- Mateo mi amor tranquilo.

- tranquilo- Mateo sonrió sin alegría- ¿ cómo puedes decir eso ? Por culpa de ellos mi hermana no deja de sufrir.

- lo sé amor, pero si queremos recuperar a Alexandro tendremos que dejar éste problema y buscar juntos una solución.

- Clary tiene razón Mateo- dije más calmada - ahora lo importante es Alexandro.

- Bella ¿que vas a hacer ?- preguntó Rosalie.

- si hermanita, ¿ qué vas a hacer ?- Emmet estaba muy cerio.

- voy por Edward, necesito hablar con él para saber más.

- no lo lastismes por favor- rogo Alice- se qué es un tonto pero aun es nuestro hermano.

- lo intentaré, ahora vamos, tengo que hablar con él.

Subimos a nuestros autos, nos dirigimos a casa de los Cullen en busca de Edward. Mi cabeza daba vueltas era mucha información, perp una alegría se extendía em mi interior hay una oportunidad de recuperar a mi Alex. Clary y Mateo se disculparon por no creerme, no los culpo yo tampoco me habría creído.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen, las ganas de matar a Edward se extendió por mi cuerpo pero resistí a ese impulso, tengo que manejar este asunto lo más tranquila posible.

- hola hermosa- Edward salió de su casa muy feliz- que gusto tenerte aquí.

- si, tengo que hablar contigo- me apresure a hablar.

- claro mi amor pero primero dame un beso- se inclinó para besarme pero aparte la cara, el asco era incontrolable - ¿pasa algo?

No resistí el poco auto control que tenía se esfumo, no puedo manejar este asunto de forma calmada, mi enojo es mucho más grande.

- quieres saber bueno te lo dire, ¿ por qué diablos me engañaste?

- ¿ de qué hablas ?- preguntó asustado.

- deja de fingir, se toda la verdad.

- Bella yo.. yo

- ¿ por que Edward? ¿ no te gusta verme feliz ?

- no es eso, es que tu eres mia.

- estas loco- exclamé indignada.

- por ti, Bella no podia dejar que te casaras con ese imbesil, tu eres MIA

- Basta - grite y lo golpeé en el abdomen, el golpe tiro a 6 metros de distancia, se levantó he intento huir use el don que copie de Mateo para detenerlo.- Alto, no te muevas.

Los Cullen estaban pasmados, Clary y Mateo tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- dime todo lo que sabes de Caroline.- seguí con él don de mi hermano.

- ella, ella lo esta controlando, Alexandro jamás dejo de amarte, todo fue plan de ella, lo quería recuperar y yo te quería a ti.

- ¿por qué la ayudaste Edward?

- por que te amo.

Su respuesta me enojó y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, el golpe lo mandó lejos y corrí hacia él al igual que los Cullen y mis hermanos.

- si me amaras no harías eso.

- ¿ qué?- Edward parecía desorientado incluso confundido.- Bella ¿ eres tú?

- hay por Dios deja de fingir- dije indignada.

- no estoy fingiendo, Bella yo.. yo también estaba bajo el don de Caroline.

- Basta, ahora dime la verda.- dije en tono autoritario y con el don.

- esa es la verdad.- exclamó asustado- él día que la encontré, le conte sobre Alexandro, ella me dijo lo que paso entre ellos, me di cuenta de qué era mala asi que le dije que se alejara. Yo.. yo no acepte su ayuda, prefería que fueras feliz con él, pero ella uso su don conmigo lo último que supe es que yo ya no controlaba mi cuerpo.

- deja de mentir- grito Mateo, pero no era mentira, sus palabras eran verdad.

- no esta mintiendo- respondí- él dice la verdad.

- si quieres tocame, ve mi pasado y sabras que es verdad.

Así lo hice, use mi don para ver lo qué pasó y ciertamente no mentía.

- la voy a matar.

- no puedes- me dijo Edward.- no mientras Alexandro continúe bajo su don, no puedes lastimarla a ella sin lastimarlo a él.

- ¿ éstas seguro ?- pregunté.

- si, tienes que liberarlo, no se cómo lo hiciste conmigo pero, es diferente en cada vampiro.

- bien voy por ella, sigue en mi casa.- la hiba a matar, nadie juega conmigo.

- no está allí- dijo Edward.

- ¿que?.

- ella ya sabe qué me liberaste, nuestras mentes estaban conectadas y todo lo que yo vi bajo su poder ella también lo vio.

- entonces eso quiere decir qué.

- si, ella se fue con Alexandro para siempre.

**hey chicas ¿ qué tal ? Edward no es malo... aún qué nunca pondría a mí amor platónico de villano. Bueno aquí esta la verdad ahora hay qué rescatar a mi Alex... esto se esta poniendo bueno ya casi llegamos al final wiiii.**

**Bueno ya saben si les gustó, dejen un comentario y si no les gusto también... y gracias a todas las qué comentaron el capítulo pasado, las quiero nenas son lo mejor.**

**Mhery Rivera.**


End file.
